Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to containers more particularly, to can ends for containers, such as beer and beverage cans. The disclosed concept also relates to a double action tab for can ends. The disclosed concept further relates to tooling assemblies and associated methods for can ends and tabs therefor.
Background Information
Metallic containers (e.g., cans) for holding products such as, for example, liquids, beverages, or food products, are typically provided with an easy open can end on which an opening mechanism, such as a pull tab, is attached (e.g., without limitation, riveted) to a tear strip or severable panel. Typically, the tear strip is defined by a scoreline in the exterior surface (e.g., public side) of the can end. The pull tab is structured to be lifted, pulled, and/or rotated to sever the scoreline and deflect the tear strip, thereby creating an opening for dispensing the contents of the can.
When the can end is made, it originates as a can end shell, which is formed from a sheet metal product (e.g., without limitation, sheet aluminum; sheet steel). The shell is then conveyed to a conversion press, which has a number of successive tool stations. As the shell advances from one tool station to the next, conversion operations such as, for example and without limitation, rivet forming, paneling, scoring, embossing, tab securing and tab staking, are performed until the shell is fully converted into the desired can end and is discharged from the press. Typically, each tool station of the conversion press includes an upper tool member, which is structured to be advanced towards a lower tool member upon actuation of a press ram. The shell is received between the upper and lower tool members. Thus, as the upper tool member engages the shell, the upper and/or lower tool members respectively act upon the public and/or product (e.g., interior side, which faces the can body) sides of the shell, in order to perform a number of the aforementioned conversion operations. Upon completion of a given operation, the press ram retracts the upper tool member and the partially converted shell is moved to the next successive tool station, or the tooling is changed within the same station, to perform the next conversion operation.
In the canmaking industry, there is an ongoing desire to improve the rate and manner in which the contents of the container are dispensed. Specifically, the can end design can significantly impact the pour characteristics of the can. For example, interrupted or discontinuous flow often results from the air flow and associated pressure differential between the interior and exterior of the can. As a result, glugging and/or splashing, a slower than desired pour or flow rate, and/or excessive carbonation or foaming of the dispensed liquid, can result. Prior proposals for addressing these issues suffer from various disadvantages. Among them, are complexity of design and/or multiple component pull tabs or opening mechanisms, which are costly and/or impractical to produce, or fail to achieve the desired result. Many known designs also require substantial modification or complete redesign of the can end, for example to change the geometry of the tear strip and associated opening, and/or to add a number of additional tear strips.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in containers, such as beer and beverage cans, and in can ends and tabs therefor, as well as associated tooling assemblies and methods.